Remember When (Push Rewind)
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: After being away from Death City for nearly eight months on training missions, the long missing Soul returns. When he stumbles across an interesting new club, he also finds out an interesting secret about his friend.


Hello, hello, hello!

Riika here and back with another story. "Riika why are you writing so much? I feel neglected!" Oh, shut up stupid cat. I've been hit with inspiration lately and I'm gonna write while I've got it!

Just a cute little one-shot for you all.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Soul Eater or the song Remember When (Push Rewind) by Chris Wallace. If I were that awesome, I'd be writing extra manga chapters, not fanfiction.

* * *

He let out a content sigh as he looked up. Death City had never looked more like home to the albino than it did in that moment. _I've been away far too long._

For a split second, he hesitated, unsure of his decision to return. He'd left without telling anyone, not even his best friend and "secret" crush, Kid. He could imagine how angry they'd all be at him for leaving. And in that instant, he almost didn't want to go back and face their fury.

_Man up, Soul! They'll understand_, he reassured himself. He had to _try _at least. Even if he knew he'd likely get punched a few times and hit with a dictionary, he had to try. They'd forgive him eventually. Right? Right.

Steeling his resolve, he trekked towards the city, trying not to worry about all the shouting and lectures he would get from Maka and the others.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time he reached the apartment that he shared with his meister. He dug through his bag until he found his key and slipped it into the lock, turning it quickly. He slid the key into his pocket and pushed the door open with a surprisingly steady hand.

He expected to be greeted with a surprised face and a book to the head. Instead, he was greeted by silent darkness. _Maka's not home? _He was genuinely confused. Sure, it was almost eight on a Friday but Maka didn't normally go out. _Maybe she's out with Tsubaki or Blair_, he decided.

He shrugged and went to his room. It was exactly as he'd left it. At least, it would have been if everything hadn't been moved around. "Who moved all my stuff?" he wondered aloud. It wasn't Maka, he knew that much. She didn't like going into his room and she respected his privacy too much. And Tsubaki was the same. It couldn't have been the Thompson sisters or everything would be giraffes and girly stuff. Couldn't have been Blair either or she'd have done something crazy with her magic. Not Black*Star, or else there'd be a note or something saying "Your God has fixed this hell hole for you!" That only left Kid, and as he looked around he could see that the arrangement of everything was as symmetrical as possible without having gained or lost anything. _Definitely Kid. But why?_

He dropped his backpack on his bed, which was now on the opposite side of the room, before locking himself in the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Same white hair, same red eyes. I haven't changed at all, so why does it feel like I have?_ He let out a sigh before stripping down and showering. The hot sting of the water helped to soothe his nerves.

_Doesn't seem like Maka will be home any time soon,_ he noted as he dried himself off. _Guess I'll go out and deal with her in the morning_, he decided. He dressed quickly and threw on his shoes, transferring his key and wallet to the left pocket of his jeans. He locked the door before leaving and took off with no set destination. He hoped wherever he ended up had food.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but he guessed it had been a while by the way his stomach growled. He glanced around, not recognizing where he was. _Figures I'd end up somewhere new_. He shrugged and kept walking. He was already here so he might as well keep looking.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that he found himself looking up at a sign reading _Melodie's Lounge_ in a fancy script that worked around music notes._ Seems like a decent enough place_. He could hear a lot of noise coming from inside and the fading beat of a song.

He pushed his way into the club and was met with the smiling face of a red-haired woman in a very short dress that was adorned with music notes. "Welcome to Melodie's Lounge," she greeted in a cheery tone.

He was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice.

"I think I'll take my leave for tonight. Hope you have a good night!" The voice called into the microphone. This was met with cheers and then a steady chant of "encore!"

Soul looked past the woman before him to the stage. His crimson orbs widened in surprise at the sight of the obsidian haired boy. He almost couldn't believe it, but the distinctive white stripes in his hair were all the proof he needed. He moved out of sight and seated himself in the corner where he was less likely to be seen.

The ravenette smiled at the crowd gathered around the stage. "I guess I can do one more song." The crowd erupted into cheers again. He shifted his golden gaze to the DJ at the side. "If you please," he said. The DJ nodded and hit a few buttons.

The music started and immediately after, a honey-sweet voice filled the air.

"I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,

"Thinking to myself "What have I done?"

"Cause as my future got bright,

"We started losing light and I couldn't see that you were the one,"

Soul watched transfixed as his friend danced along with the crowd at his feet, his song flowing freely into the thick air of the club.

"So can we push, push, push rewind?

"Go, go back in time? When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine?

"Take, take, take me back. I wanna go back, back to what we had!

"Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest!

"Remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far…

"Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, so why'd we ever say goodbye?

"Remember when we, when we had it all? Do you remember when?

"Wish I was still the only one running 'cross your mind,"

He tore his gaze away from the reaper to see the red-haired woman standing at the other end of the booth he'd slipped into. "Huh?"

She grinned. "I said can I get you anything?"

His hunger long forgotten, he shook his head. His gaze was back to the stage before she even responded. _He looks like he's having a lot of fun_, he noted as he watched the reaper.

"I'm hanging by a thread; I'm tearing at the seams, holding on to what we used to be!

"And I should let you go… but I just won't give up, up, up, up!

"Push, push, push rewind,

"Go, go back in time, when we were kids sneaking bottles of wine.

"Take, take, take me back. I wanna go back, back to what we had!

"Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest!

"Remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far…

"And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, so why'd we ever say goodbye?

"Remember when we, when we had it all? Soul, do you remember when?"

Soul froze as the song drew to a close, ending with a bow from the reaper before he made his way backstage. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ He couldn't be sure. If he had, then it was clear no one else had heard it. _I must have imagined it_, he decided.

He was saved from further thought on it when he saw his friend take a seat at the bar. He slid out of his booth and tried to make his way over. There were people everywhere, though, and he didn't make much progress in getting closer. Most of the crowd was fans that, once they had a chance to compliment the ravenette and be recognized, went back to their seats. Eventually, he got through.

* * *

He smiled as he greeted and thanked the groups of people who crowded around him. _Another week, another song. Well, it's a good way to pass the time at least_, he thought.

"Here you are, Kid. You did great tonight," the bartender said as he placed a glass of ginger ale on a coaster next to him.

The ravenette smiled. "Thanks, I try." He reached for the glass, but before he could touch it he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He had half a mind to hit whoever it was, but instinct told him not to, so he didn't.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

He froze. _It couldn't possibly be him_, he told himself. But it was and he knew it even though he hadn't turned around yet. He forced his blood to move again, turning ever so slowly in his seat to face the owner of the voice. Despite knowing who it was already, his golden eyes widened in shock before he threw his arms around the weapon's neck. "Soul!"

The albino chuckled, pulling the reaper tight against him. "I'm home, Kid," he whispered. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he detected something different in the weapon's tone.

Kid pulled back a little, just enough that it brought his nose to touch Soul's. He smiled brightly. "Welcome home, Soul!" Giving the weapon no time to react, he crushed their lips together. The kiss lasted only a second, but it seemed to him like time had frozen and then reversed. He'd been waiting for this moment for months. The last time he had planned this confession he had found out that Soul had disappeared. But now he was back and there was no way he was going to let the albino leave him like that again.

* * *

So what did you think?

Reviews are loved~

Nya? My kitty found the catnip! I gotta go save him and maybe roll in some in the process. Riika out, nya~


End file.
